The Weird Boy Throwing Rocks
by LittleGreenPuppy
Summary: Ryou is new at school and has no friends. Maybe that will change once he meets Bakura... RxB hints at YxY MxM SxJ YAOI! I OWN NOTHING!


I stared at the building that I would be going to from now on. Some call it prison. I call it school. I'm actually kind of scared. I wasn't really liked at my old school because… well, I guess you could call me one of those book worms. In other words, I was labeled as a 'geek' or 'dork'. I don't want it to happen here. I hope I can find at least one friend. Just one. I mean I had one at my last school but after they found out I was moving they stopped talking to me. But this is getting too depressing and I don't want that to be my first impression on people.

So I stared at the mostly empty building. I had gotten here early. Apparently no one had told me that Tuesdays started later than other days. There were some students there though. Some were just chatting with friends. Others were doing last minuet homework and projects. Me. I was standing there like an idiot staring at the small town, K-12 school.

Just then, two males walked up to me. They were both short and one had a weird kind of hair cut that was light green and the other was wearing a hat and had long brown hair.

"What are you doing staring at the school?" the green haired one asked. He almost seemed angry and annoyed with me. Great. As I was about to answer, the other one stepped in.

"Hey… You're new here aren't you?" He was pointing his finger at me.

"Yes. I am." Mood: Nervous. He smiled.

"I knew it! I knew you couldn't be him!" The green haired boy shook his head incredulous.

"I don't know… They look so much alike." Mood: Nervous/Confused

"Um… What?" Was my brilliant response. The brown haired boy was the one to answer.

"Oh! Sorry. I'm Rex! My real name is some weird Japanese name. I hate it so I gave myself the name Rex. Everyone calls me that." Rex… Not a name I would go for but…

"And I'm Haga. But for some reason every one calls me Weevil." Weevil crossed his arms looking angry. I nodded, not the answer to my question, seeing as it had nothing to do with what their names were, but at least they're talking to me. "What's you're name?" Weevil asked.

"My name is Ryou." Rex smiled.

"Well, Ryou. Welcome to your first day at Domino School. Don't worry. We'll give you the tour." I would say that I found my first two friends but I don't really like jinxing myself.

~ . ~

This school, despite the fact that it is in quite a small town, seemed like a four star private school. It had varsity teams, just about any after school club you could think of, state of the art computers and it even had a small courtyard with tables for students to eat lunch on when the weather was nice. I haven't seen it yet, though. I was actually liking this school and for some reason I felt like I had a better chance of finding friends here, even though the school was about three times smaller.

"And now! The courtyard." Weevil and Rex dragged me down one of the hallways until we got to the courtyard. The hallway wrapped around 3 sides of it with a stone fence keeping them separated except for an opening in the wall, close to the corner. On the other side was a brick wall with darkened windows. Classrooms I assumed. There were white stones around the edges. And…

There was a boy…

He looked almost exactly like me. White hair and everything! The only differences were the slightly tanned skin, the more developed muscles and a scar on his right cheek. He was throwing the white rocks at the wall with the windows. It almost seemed automatic. Each rock hit the wall just a second after the other. Never breaking that perfect tempo. It was just _clack… clack… clack_. It completely captivated me. Weevil turned to me.

"That's the guy I had mistaken you for by the way. His name is Bakura." He whispered it to me so the guy in the courtyard didn't notice us.

"Stay away from him at all costs. He is the biggest bastard you will ever meet." Rex whispered his warning to me also. He didn't look like such a bad guy. Bakura… But Rex and Weevil told me to stay away from him so I should.

~ . ~

Yesterday went well. Apparently I got all the good teachers. The fun ones that don't just give boring lectures in a monotone voice. The students also seemed to be interested in me too. That's two good things so far! I just hope that nothing changes. Due to the fact that I was new I didn't get much homework. Though in my last school we were actually ahead of this school and I could have easily joined into the conversations, I decided to act like I didn't know what I was doing. Hey! It got me less homework!

Oh! And my schedule goes as followed:

07:00-07:25 – Free time (7:00-7:55 on Tuesdays) (Classes are also shorter on these days)

07:30-12:00 – Classes (With 5 minute passing periods)

12:05-12:30 – Lunch (there is too little time to eat…)

12:30-03:00 – Classes until school ends

Not too bad…

Now, however, I was wandering the school looking for my two 'tour guides' because we decided to meet in the mornings. We didn't have any classes together. They told me to meet them in the history hallway but I don't know where that is! I lost my map and only figured that out when I had sufficiently gotten myself lost in the school. Suddenly, I saw a light at the end of the hallway I was currently in. The phrase 'don't go toward the light' hit my mind. But I followed it anyway. Hoping to find myself at the entrance to the school, I had found my way to the heart of it. The courtyard.

And there was Bakura! Throwing those white rocks.

_Clack… clack…clack…_

I stared for a moment. Quite a few questions were flowing through my mind. After a few more moments I just couldn't take it. Sorry Weevil and Rex.

"Excuse me? What are you doing?" I finally asked.

"What the hell does it look like?" He didn't even look up.

"Um, you're throwing rocks."

"Brilliant, Holmes." Still. He didn't look up.

"Why?" He shrugged.

"Cus I can?" he responded with a 'don't you already know that' kind of tone (hence the question mark).

"Won't a teacher catch you?"

"They already have."

"Didn't you get in trouble?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Teachers don't care."

"But that's a classroom there. Doesn't it bother some one?" Bakura sighed.

"For one, that's the cafeteria. And nobody can hear it over their obnoxious chattering." Wow. That's the most he's said to me. "Why are you even asking me these questions?

"Because I'm curious." He scoffed and looked at me for the first time, stopping the constant clacking. He was rather handsome…

"No you're not."

"What?"

"No one sees some one throwing rocks and suddenly decides to play twenty questions with them." He was smiling (mostly smirking but details, details). That was a good sign, right?

"Why do you think I would talk to you then?" He picked up some more rocks and started throwing them again.

"I don't know. You thought I was hot so you wanted to get me to like you so you could have hot, mind-blowing sex with me?" Had I been holding anything I would have dropped it. My mouth was hanging open in a look of shock and horror.

"What?!" I squeaked… Great. "How could you even consider that I would do something so… so… vial?!" Bakura broke down laughing.

"Vial?!" He finally asked after he could breathe again. "Seriously? You would use the word vial? Goddamn, nobody says that anymore. Especially not to describe sex or the act of trying to seduce someone to have sex with them. Perverted would be a good word but _vial_?" He broke down laughing again.

"I don't appreciate being laughed at."

"Who the hell does?" Just then the bell rang. Bakura stood up. "Well? Is that it? Or will I see you tomorrow too?" I didn't like the smirk on his face. Blushing like a little school girl I turned and nearly ran away with out another word. Remembering that my first class was near the courtyard I headed in that direction where I found Rex and Weevil, both were worried about what had happened to me. I told the truth in that I had gotten lost but that was only half of my adventure. And it's the only half they would ever know about.

Later that night I sat on my bed and stared at the first problem in frustration. How was it possible that I had been working on my stupid homework for half an hour now and the only thing that has been done is that I wrote the problem number down? Oh yeah. That's right. I've been too busy dream—_thinking_ about Bakura. Nothing to worry about though. Bakura is stupid. With his stupid rocks, stupid words, stupid sexy voice, stupid hot body… wait… What?! Whoa Ryou! Don't think like that! He's just a big jerk! Teasing me like that. I was just curious! Really! I will not go back! He doesn't even want me to go back!

…but… He did sound like he wanted me to come back… No! No! I can't turn soft on him. And I can't just skip out on Rex and Weevil…

'_Will I see you tomorrow too?_'

I took me pillow and screamed into it, ignoring the frantic calls from my dad. This was all so confusing. I thought the words over in my head and moaned into the pillow. Why is there never an absolute answer?

~ . ~

"So you came back?" Bakura looked to happy. Maybe this was a bad idea. I sat down on the table farthest from him yet closest to the door.

"Don't get any ideas. It was a nice day out so I thought that I could do some homework here." Nice, Ryou. Nice.

"It was a nice day yesterday too. But why are you doing that here? You have an entire school to find a place to do your homework." Just the question I wanted to avoid asking.

"Cus I can?" I mimicked his voice from yesterday. He laughed at my failed attempt.

"Whatever." He turned back to throwing rocks as I started my unfinished homework. Amazingly, I didn't find that clacking sound annoying. In fact, it was quite soothing… I looked up. Bad idea. He was wearing a short sleeved shirt and every time he threw a rock I could see the muscles in his arm flex.

"You can watch if you want but it will cost you a few bucks. This hot body doesn't come cheap." Oh no! Did he actually catch me staring?! Why was I even staring in the first place?

"Don't even think that I would be staring at you. I was staring off in to space, you know, daydreaming."

"Okay. You weren't staring at me." Thank god! "You were gawking at me while drooling about your 'daydream', aka wet dream, about me." I groaned, hiding my head in my hands. When I looked up he was leaning across the table. His face was _very_ close to mine which gave him a clear view of my red stained face. Now even redder thanks to what he said next.

"Do you want that dream to come true?" I gasped and leaned too far back trying to get some amount of space between us. That, however, resulted in me falling backward. And since the table was so close to the wall, had I not put my hand behind my head, my skull would have been smashed and not my index and middle finger.

"OW!" I pulled my hand to my face to examine the damage. Blood was pouring out of the two fingers and I couldn't bend them. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…" I felt like I was going to cry. But then I hear the sound of ripping fabric. When I looked over at Bakura I saw that he had ripped one of his sleeves off. He then grabbed my hand and wrapped the two broken fingers tightly.

"Can you stand up?" I nodded. "Good." What happened next was a blur. All I could remember was him dragging me to the nurse. She asked me a few questions, checked to make sure nothing else was wrong with me and fixed my fingers up properly. This all happened before the first bell rang too. When I left the nurse's office I had hoped to find Bakura there but all I found were my stuff and two very worried friends.

The next day, I went back to the courtyard. At first I was scared. I didn't hear the sound of rocks hitting a brick wall. Was he not here? Looking out into the courtyard I found the answer to my question. He was there. He wasn't throwing rocks. But he was there.

"Hey." I leaned against the wall. "Are you okay?" I asked when I didn't receive an answer.

"Go away." That was odd.

"What?" He glared at me.

"I said, go away."

"Why?"

"Why are you fucking talking to me?" I shrank under his harsh gaze. "What? I'm some interesting person to be around? What attracted you? The rocks or the fact that I was throwing them?" The sarcasm hurt.

"I guess… If you want me to go… I will… I just wanted…"

"What? Are you going to tell the class?"

"…Bye…" I waited until I was in the safety of an empty classroom before I started sobbing uncontrollably. No one had ever talked to me like that… And it hurt… A lot… But why does it hurt this much? I've only known him for, what? Two days? Not even that? I regained my composure. I'm still in school. I only left the room when I was positive that no one could tell I had ever cried.

~ . ~

So for the next week or so I avoid any type of contact with Bakura. I didn't want something like what happened last time… During that time I ended up being notably depressed. Not much but Rex and Weevil could tell. But whenever they asked I just gave them a smile and told them everything was all right. Eventually they won't let that go as an answer but I could care less about that. My mind is always wandering back to him… And a small bit of news came to me.

I was eating lunch when two people with tri color hair sitting not too far from me started talking about him. Now let me tell you I wasn't eavesdropping they just happened to be talking too loud for me to ignore them (that's my story and I'm sticking to it). Anyway, it went something like this:

"Yami? Do you know what's wrong with Bakura? He's acting… strange."

"Oh you mean that he's acting like even more of an ass than usual?" For some reason I wanted to defend Bakura.

"Yami! That's not nice."

"So? It's true." –sigh– "I think it had something to do with this new boy… Can't remember his name. Oh well. He kept going on and on about this boy saying things like 'it's my fault' and 'I'll never see him again.' It's sad too because the pricks only known him for a day or two."

"Why does he keep saying those things though?"

"I don't know… Something about two broken fingers. But what ever he did or said that boy hasn't come back." Yeah, I had covered my fingers from sight at that point.

"Maybe you should help him?"

"He's not going to accept any of my help no matter how much he wants that new boy back." …He…He wants me to go back?

Needless to say, I went back. Not much really! I just walked through the hallway and looked. He was there and he looked horrible. Like he hadn't slept or eaten. The way he was throwing the rocks was off too. The tempo had been shattered. He didn't notice me walk by and I didn't want to keep walking by to see if he notices me and I _definitely_ did not want to be the one to start up a conversation! So I kept walking and came back the next day. While walking by I heard him talking out loud in an angry, almost pissed off, tone.

"Why did I tell him to go away? Why do I want him back? I don't know him that well! I talked to him for, what? Two days? Three if you count our last… encounter…" I had to strain to hear. "Damn it!" I looked just in time to see a rock completely shatter against the wall. I involuntarily gasped, just loud enough for him to hear. I covered my mouth but it was too late, he had already seen me. He glared, but I could see the fear behind it. "Did you hear?"

"Hear what?" The words moved out of my mouth faster than I had time to think. I don't even think I was thinking at that point. "All I heard was that rock shattering. I don't know what you said but if you didn't even want me going through the hall way I guess I'll leave." As I was leaving, Bakura called me back.

"Wait! I didn't say anything like that!" I stopped and turned to face him. "Come here." I moved back to my original spot. "Come closer." I moved to the opening in the wall. He became irritated. "No. Come here." He pointed to the spot next to him. I walked over to him. He started to stand up but his foot caught something and he tripped.

And I was right in his way.

He landed on top of me like in any cliché book. Only our position seemed a bit more… erotic… more like the scene from Titanic where Jack falls on Rose and when people find them they think Jack is trying to rape her… yeah… His hands were on either side of my head, holding him up. He was right in between my legs too! Not to mention a… certain area… was kind of… rubbing against… my… yeah… And it wasn't helping that I was blushing like a drunk and that neither of us were moving. I knew I needed to move before someone found us but it just felt… right.

I'm not sure how long we laid there before the bell rang. As we got up and were gathering our stuff, my blush still firmly in place, he said to me one last thing before leaving.

"Meet me here tomorrow." And he left. Now what?

~ . ~

So here I am. When I came to the courtyard Bakura was already there. How does he get here so early? When he noticed that I was there he patted the spot next to him.

"Come here." I did as told and he started asking me questions. When ever he strongly agreed or disagreed about my answer we would get into a huge discussion about it before Bakura thought of something else to ask me about. It seemed like a never ending cycle. I liked it! Don't get me wrong here! I loved talking to Bakura. And that was how I spent my mornings. Of course I kept it from Rex and Weevil. They never seemed to go by here so that was good. I'm sure they wouldn't like it if they caught me here.

I don't know why they say Bakura is so bad. He is always nice to me… But only a few weeks after the finger incident I soon figured out why they call him mean when one of his friends stopped by.

"Awww… Look at wittle Kura!" Faster than I could register, Bakura threw the rock in his hand at his friend.

"Get lost midget humper." Thankfully, or at least in my mind, his friend dodged it.

"That wasn't very nice. First of all, Yugi is not a midget…"

"Oh yes he is! Have you seen him? Oh wait. That's right! You're too busy fucking him up the ass!" Bakura's friend picked up the rock that had previously been thrown at him and returned the favor by throwing it back, barely missing the top of his head.

"Shut up! You know we haven't done anything like that yet!" And at that moment, Bakura's friend turned his attention to me. Oh joy. "You must be… Ryou?" I nodded. "Ah. Bakura has told me all about you." Had I looked at the Bakura I would have noticed him glaring daggers at his friend. But instead I saw his friend mouth 'payback' to Bakura before smiling at me. "I'm Yami. And I must say you are adorable! Not as much as my little one but to me he is better than anyone."

"T-Thank you." Of course I said that softly and almost though Yami couldn't hear it.

"Aw! What a sweet little voice! Now wonder Bakura is completely inf—"

"Hey! Yami! Do you know what seppuku1 is? Because pretty soon something like that will happen only it won't be by your own hands." Bakura was almost literally growling… it was kind of cute…

"Yeah yeah. Whatever. Well it was nice meeting you Ryou! Go jump off a cliff Bakura!"

"Go get fucked up the ass by a mutant dog that looks like a lizard!" Of course after that he went back to the Bakura I spent time with and we continued talking. And something else happened to me that day… One of the best days of my life…

You see. After school, I found Bakura standing outside the school. He was apparently waiting for me because he asked me if he could walk me home. Now, inside I was jumping up and down, the butterflies in my stomach were acting like they were asylum patients gone wild and I was acting like any in love school girl would if something like this happened to them. On the outside, though, I just smiled and said yes. We talked like usual as I showed him the way to my house. Great. Why did I show him the way to my house? What if he was some sort of teenage sex offender? Now he's going to sneak into my house and rape me in the middle of the night. Of course a little voice in my head said that 'it's not rape if you like it!' I feel like banging my head against something…

When we got infront of my house Bakura leaned against one of the trees in my front yard and pulled me flush against him. I blushed to this.

"Ryou… I—" He paused and took a deep breath. I could feel how hard and fast his heart was beating. "I love you." I froze. I didn't know what I was feeling. I didn't know what I was thinking. Those three simple words. It's amazing how those tree simple words have grown. Because of that I was lost. As soon as he spoke those words, my feelings from before, my thoughts from before, everything that lead to me thinking that I liked him… was lost. When he said that my mind went into a spiral and I didn't know which direction I was going. But I can't just say nothing! Anything! Anything at all! Anything but nothing! But my lips won't move… I can't get myself to talk…

I felt something wet on my cheeks. Tears. When did I start crying? Bakura lifted my head up so that I was looking into his eyes. And he kissed me. I don't know why. I still don't know why. But when he kissed me, everything fell into place. I loved him too. He must have figured it out to when I started kissing him back because he deepened the kiss and we basically had a full blown make out session. That is… Until my dad found us and sent Bakura home. He then repremended me for not telling him sooner.

Of course after we got together Bakura made me meet all of his friends. There was Yami, who I already knew. Yugi, who happened to be Yami's boyfriend (and they were also the two who had the conversation about Bakura that I happened to… overhear). Marik, Bakura's insane best friend. Malik, Marik's much less insane boyfriend. Joey, Yugi's best friend. And Seto, ultra rich owner of Kaiba Corp and Joey's boyfriend. All but Seto seemed to like me.

"Don't worry! He'll warm up to you sooner or later! He's just naturally a jackass to everyone he meets. Well besides me!" Joey had explained to me when we met.

The only problem was Rex and Weevil. No one in my new group of friends seemed to like them. Yugi was the only exception. He was just naturally nice. But that problem solved itself when the two outcasts saw me and Bakura kissing. They yelled at me and called me a traitor. But those thoughts were soon cleared from my mind as soon as Bakura started kissing me again. I remember when I first came here I thought I would never make any friends and that I was only asking for one. Now I have a boyfriend and a bunch of friends!

And every morning I sit with Bakura, who is still throwing rocks. My boyfriend is so weird…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(: :)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**I hope your happy! I just spent all my time writing this crappy fanfic for you ungratful readers! You don't deserve Tendershipping!**

**JUST KIDDING!!! I LUV YA!!!!**

**Any way, I hope you liked it. I think it's crap but if you like it the go ahead and click that review button! And if you don't like it then please give me some constructive critisism! Please!**

… **pwetty pwease? The little bunnies will be sad if you don't…**

**Ja Mata!**

**:)Puppy-Chan(:**


End file.
